Dulce crueldad
by Cristy1994
Summary: La guerra ha acabado de la peor de las maneras, y de repente, sin ni siquiera verlo venir, Hermione se ve siendo la hipotenusa de un triángulo amoroso entre un pelirrojo y un rubio de finos cabellos.


Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, es propiedad de JK Rowling.

NA: Esta historia me ha salido un poco triste, melancólica, o como quieran llamarlo. He intentado meterle el amor que debía tener como he podido, y no sé si me ha quedado del todo bien... De todas formas, he escrito este fic de nada más y nada menos que 4562 palabras en tres días escasos, así que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo y lo tengan en cuenta xD

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Dulce crueldad.**

Hacía menos de un mes desde que el Señor Tenebroso había ganado la gran batalla que tuvo lugar en el colegio de Hogwarts. Todos, a excepción de los más pequeños y de algún que otro Slytherin, habían luchado contra la represión del mundo mágico y contra todos aquellos que habían querido imponer el miedo en la comunidad de brujas y magos. Hermione recordaba cómo había dado lo mejor de sí en aquella lucha, con la esperanza de acabar con el lado oscuro que tanto la había atemorizado a ella y a sus amigos.  
La Gryffindor había rodado por las escaleras de la escuela al intentar esquivar una maldición lanzada por una bruja del bando contrario, había caído, había llorado… Pero nunca había dejado de luchar.  
En el momento en el que, en medio de todo ese caos encontró a Percy, su pelo estaba totalmente cubierto de polvo, su pantalón rajado y su labio roto.  
Ninguno supo cuales habían sido las razones que les habían llevado a tomarse de la mano en aquel instante… Tal vez fue el miedo a enfrentar las posibles consecuencias que tenía estar en medio de aquella guerra absurda, quizá fuera simplemente una forma de no perder de vista aquella cara conocida entre tanto revuelo, o probablemente una egoísta manera de sentir el calor de una mano amiga entre tanta muerte y dolor.  
De una forma u otra, Percy y Hermione habían empezado a luchar de manera conjunta, con la esperanza de ayudar de alguna manera a acabar con aquella situación, con las manos entrelazadas en un desesperado intento por aliviar aquella sensación de desesperanza que se había cernido en todas las personas allí presentes.  
Gritaron, corrieron y esquivaron maleficios juntos, procurando cubrir las espaldas del otro en todo momento.  
Fueron las peores horas de sus vidas. Si la visión de su escuela cayéndose a pedazos por toda la magia oscura que rebotaba contra sus paredes ya era suficientemente desolador, más terrible era el hecho de ver a compañeros y amigos de toda la vida en el suelo, sin ningún signo de vida en sus rostros, muertos, asesinados. El único hilo conector a la cordura que le quedaba en aquel momento a Hermione era la caliente mano de Percy, que sostenía la suya con la firmeza de quien no va a consentir de ningún modo perder algo excesivamente preciado y valioso, como si ello le costara la vida.

Hermione siempre había sentido que en su interior se encontraba la necesidad de revelarse contra todo lo que consideraba injusto… Era por esa razón por la que en ese momento había decidido quedarse y luchar por sus convicciones con garra de acero... Pero ni todo su esfuerzo puesto en la causa, ni el de todos sus compañeros, fue suficiente para vencer toda aquella magia oscura.  
Hermione supo que algo iba mal en el preciso instante en que una gigantesca nube negra se posó en el cielo, sobre el castillo, e inundó todo en una inmensa oscuridad. Aquello había provocado que el silencio se instaurara en cada resquicio del lugar. Todos, no importaba al bando al que pertenecieran, dejaron de luchar y esperaron una respuesta, la proclamación de un ganador, una pista que les hiciera conocer el resultado del duelo, que sería clave para el porvenir de la comunidad mágica…  
De repente, una voz burlona y desagradable se alzó en las mentes de todos los que los rodeaban, escupiendo aquellas palabras como si le hiciera gracia que algún día se dudara de su poder.

 _—¡Harry Potter ha muerto!_

Hermione supo entonces que no habría una tercera vez, y el tiempo se paró. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas debido al tremendo dolor que acababa de abrirle un agujero en el pecho. Gritó, y se dejó los pulmones en ello. Como a cámara lenta, separó su mano de la de Percy y se la llevó a la cabeza, que había empezado a dolerle de una manera descomunal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo unas gruesas lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus pestañas y dejando un reguero salado por sus mejillas. Empezó a escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la guerra. Había quien reía a carcajadas sabiéndose vencedor, otros no dejaban de lamentarse. Intuyó que la gente había empezado a huir, pues sentía cómo la gente pasaba corriendo por su lado, gritando, sorbiendo por la nariz.  
Un brusco zarandeo la hizo abrir los ojos de manera desorbitada. Percy, frente a ella, la sostenía de los hombros y la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —lo escuchó decir, pero aunque estaba muy cerca, lo escuchó muy lejos.

—Ron… —susurró ella, todavía angustiada por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Hermione, tenemos que irnos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Si nos quedamos, nos matarán!

—Hay que encontrar a Ron… —repitió ella, echándose a andar torpemente.

Las manos de Percy se ciñeron a su cintura en el preciso instante en el que le fallaron las fuerzas. Hermione se tambaleó unos segundos, pero sabiendo que contaba con los brazos de aquel Weasley para sostenerla, se creyó fuerte para seguir adelante.  
Percy, por su parte, no volvió a rechistar. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hermione como para saber que no la haría cambiar de opinión, y entre las opciones de las que disponía, que eran o bien quedarse y enfrentar lo que pudiera pasarles a manos de esos desalmados, o largarse dejándola completamente sola, no entendió muy bien el por qué, pero decidió quedarse.  
El panorama era devastador. De vez en cuando, cuando se aseguraba que no había enemigos cerca, Percy la miraba de soslayo, como si temiera que fuera a perder el juicio de un momento a otro. Sus mejillas manchadas de suciedad y sangre, ahora albergaban todas esas lágrimas que a Percy le dolieron más que si hubieran sido las suyas propias.  
No tardaron mucho en dar por concluida su búsqueda. Encontraron el cuerpo de Ron en el hall de la entrada, donde reposaba sobre una pila de cuerpos sin vida, entre los que pudieron distinguir los de Seamus, Lavender o la mismísima profesora McGonagall. Dos fornidos y roñosos hombres a los que Hermione reconoció como carroñeros, recogían del suelo y tiraban al montón los cuerpos de todos los caídos en aquella horrible guerra de la manera más despreciable posible, sin una pizca de humanidad que pudiera diferenciarlos de las bestias.

Hermione sintió cómo Percy sollozaba a su lado ante la muerte de su hermano, y lo siguiente que recordó fue haberlo visto todo negro de repente.

. . .

Hermione se despertó tirada en el frío suelo de piedra de una sucia celda. Se encontró envuelta en los brazos de un adormilado Percy, que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras la sostenía en su regazo. Con cuidado, se liberó de sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de metal, asomándose por la pequeña ventana con barrotes de la misma. Asustada, retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio cómo unos guardias se acercaban a ella en ese momento, pero no llegaron a abrir la puerta.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, intentando no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—En el Ministerio de Magia —le informó uno de los guardias—. Han sido encarcelados y serán juzgados en los próximos días, acusados de pertenecer al bando enemigo.

Poco recordaba de los días siguientes, donde una neblina grisácea parecía haberse apoderado de su mente, manteniéndola adormilada todo el día. Sólo recordaba haberse refugiado en aquel muchacho pelirrojo que tanto se parecía a Ron, y quien no se había opuesto en absoluto a ofrecerle su calor en aquella fría estancia.  
El juicio fue aún más confuso. Hermione sólo recordaba con claridad las terroríficas caras de los miembros del jurado, que parecían traspasarla con la mirada en un intento de acabar con su vida. En medio de su confusión se encontró a Percy, aunque no podía recordar con claridad cuándo había llegado a su lado. Por lo que había logrado escuchar, serían juzgados de manera conjunta por "haber estado juntos en el momento de la detención".  
Percy había estado dando todo tipo de explicaciones, excusas y pretextos que justificaran sus actos y los de Hermione. De alguna u otra manera, pretendía conseguir lo imposible: Que aquel tribunal repleto de brujas y magos tenebrosos los indultaran, precisamente a ellos.  
Hermione dejó de escucharlo, sabía que aquello era pedir demasiado.

Unas sonrisas maliciosas se instauraron en los rostros de los que debían juzgarlos en el momento en el que hicieron público su veredicto, unas horas más tarde.

—Por la presente, se les condena a ambos, Percival Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger, por los delitos cometidos contra la integridad del Señor Tenebroso y su hermandad, a la retirada de su titularidad de personas humanas, considerándoseles a partir de ahora simples mayordomo y sirvienta, respectivamente, no sobrepasando el valor de sus vidas de la de un elfo doméstico. Serán pues, puestos a la venta al mejor postor a lo largo de esta semana.

. . .

Después del juicio, Hermione y Percy pasaron a ser algo así como productos, y pronto recibieron la noticia de que habían sido comprados.

Unos hombres los despertaron una noche a voz en grito. Hermione, sobresaltada, se agarró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Percy, donde se había dormido la noche anterior. Éste trató de tranquilizarla acariciando el dorso de su mano con las yemas de sus dedos, pero aquellos hombres les hicieron levantarse agarrándolos del brazo.

—¿Vamos juntos? —oyó preguntar a Percy, visiblemente nervioso ante la perspectiva de separarse de la que había sido su única compañera durante las últimas semanas.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de uno de los guardias fue suficiente para calmar al pelirrojo, que parecía haberse relajado de momento.

—Nosotros hemos sido encomendados a llevaros a la casa de vuestro comprador, el cual, debo decir, ha puesto bastante interés en adquiriros a ambos a la vez. Una vez allí, quedaréis bajo las órdenes de quien él considere oportuno. Ni decir tiene que deberéis dirigiros a él como vuestro amo, a no ser que él mismo disponga lo contrario, u otra cosa. ¿Alguna duda?

Hermione y Percy, ambos con las manos atadas a la espalda, se miraron en ese mismo instante. ¿A qué estarían destinados, dondequiera que fueran? ¿Quién sería aquella persona que se había interesado tan fervientemente en pagar dinero por ellos? ¿Serían maltratados, tal vez? ¿O se trataría de personas con un mínimo de respeto por las vidas humanas? Ambos negaron con la cabeza, a la vez. Obviamente tenían dudas, pero ninguna que pudieran preguntar en voz alta.

Un traslador en forma de libro de encantamientos con la tapa rota los llevó justamente al lugar que deberían considerar su hogar a partir de entonces, y Hermione no tuvo que caminar más de dos minutos por aquel sendero de grava para darse cuenta de que, el sitio donde se dirigían, era ni más ni menos que la Mansión Malfoy. Instintivamente se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, donde poco tiempo atrás la aterradora y desalmada Bellatrix Lestrange se había encargado de dejar grabado un adjetivo despectivo que la calificaba de "sangre sucia".

Mientras caminaba por la senda que pronto dejaría entrever por entre los árboles una enorme mansión de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales cubiertos de las mejores telas que se pudieran encontrar en Hogsmeade, Hermione supo lo que se le venía encima.

Todas las noches que había pasado en aquella celda, tomada de la mano del que la creía dormida, en realidad se había mantenido despierta, preparándose mentalmente para que, en el peor de los casos, los comentarios sobre su inmundicia y su estatus de sangre no causaran excesivos estragos en su ya de por sí maltratada mente.

Ella había imaginado todo tipo de situaciones. Horas y horas de proporcionar un servicio exquisito a la familia que rozara la explotación laboral, abucheos, golpes… Incluso había previsto que debería realizar favores sexuales a los hombres de la casa, que serían, por supuesto, sangre pura. Había acabado resignándose a creer que eso sería lo mejor de las cosas a las que podía atenerse. Su vida ya no valía más de dos knuts, por lo que su asesinato no sería un delito castigado por la justicia.

 _"_ _Los Malfoy_ ", pensó, irónica.

Hermione sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de cómo eso la hubiera mortificado en el pasado. Habría sido el peor de los castigos cuando aún vestía orgullosa aquella túnica con el escudo de su casa pegado en el pecho. Siempre había sentido los colores rojo y dorado como algo suyo, pero en aquel momento sabía a ciencia cierta que, ser un Gryffindor, no era precisamente lo mejor que le podía pasar a alguien en los tiempos tan oscuros que corrían.  
Habría sido una verdadera tortura si, años atrás, le hubieran impuesto servir a Draco Malfoy como estaba a punto de hacer en cuanto atravesara el umbral de su casa. Estaba a pocos minutos de convertirse en su sirvienta para el resto de su vida, pero a diferencia de cómo le habría sentado en el pasado, afrontó su destino de la manera más digna posible.

Alzó la barbilla, miró al frente y caminó con paso firme, tal y como había hecho aquella noche, un par de años atrás, en la que el rubio la tomó entre sus brazos, la amó desenfrenadamente durante unas horas y la dejó desnuda bajo el manto de las estrellas, que habían sido las únicas testigos de aquella forma que tuvieron esos locos adolescentes de desfogarse y de aliviar la tensión que había ido creciendo entre ellos desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

—¿De verdad creías que me iba a quedar para abrazarte, Granger? —espetó él mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa blanca, en respuesta a una patidifusa Hermione, que en un acto reflejo había estirado sus brazos para atraerlo hacia ella en el momento en el que éste se levantó del suelo.

—No, por supuesto que no —había respondido, más dolida de lo que quiso aparentar, y recogiendo su ropa, empapada del agua de la hierba, se vistió reprimiendo los escalofríos que amenazaban con recorrer su columna vertebral—. No esperaba que me abrazaras, Malfoy, porque para eso hay que tener sentimientos… —dijo ella, poniéndose la helada chaqueta por encima—. Y tú no tienes de eso.

Hermione se había marchado del lugar rápidamente, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con dejarla en evidencia delante de aquel monstruo de cabellos rubios.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche de verano en la que perdieron un poco el juicio y sus principios. No se habían atrevido a mirarse siquiera, como si temieran encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de un gran error que podrían tener la capacidad de volver a confundirlos. Cuando lo veía de soslayo, Hermione bajaba la cabeza, siempre con un libro listo sobre su regazo que le sirviera de excusa. Él, más orgulloso, miraba hacia otro lado, pretendiendo que aquella muchacha de pelo ondulado y ojos del color de la avellana no existía.

Sin embargo, estaban a punto de encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde habían tenido que volver a mirarse, obligados, bajo los expectantes ojos de los que esperaban que Draco confirmara que los chicos que se encontraban frente a él se trataban del tan buscado Harry Potter y de sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta de aquella descomunal mansión, un elfo doméstico les estaba esperando. Con un toque de varita, los hombres deshicieron las cuerdas que ataban con fuerza las muñecas del pelirrojo y la castaña y se desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. La mercancía había sido entregada.

Aquel elfo doméstico que parecía bien entrado en años les dedicó una media sonrisa, y Hermione intuyó que fue con la esperanza de infundirles ánimo. Percy estaba demasiado ocupado observando la decoración de la casa como para percatarse de aquel detalle.

—Vito ha recibido concisas órdenes del amo de enseñarles las estancias de la casa, y como buen elfo doméstico, Vito les guiará por ella. Después, Vito debe llevarlos ante el amo para que pueda asignarles sus tareas debidamente—dijo el encorvado elfo, echándose a andar—. Seguid a Vito, por favor.

Mientras lo seguían por aquellos pasillos que difícilmente podrían borrarse de los recuerdos de Hermione, de manera inconsciente, buscó la mano del muchacho que tantas veces había sostenido desde el día en que el destino de todos ellos cambió para siempre.  
Como si aquello fuera lo más usual del mundo, o como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, con total naturalidad entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione, todavía maravillado por todos esos cuadros y esas esculturas que tanta historia parecían tener.

Bajaron por unas oscuras y estrechas escaleras a lo que parecían ser las entrañas de aquel sitio. A pesar de estar todo perfectamente limpio, la falta de luminosidad daba la sensación de abandono. El viejo elfo doméstico llamado Vito, giró hacia la izquierda al final del pasillo y abrió una puerta por la cual se escapó una fuerte luz blanca que iluminó por unos segundos la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

—Aquí está la cocina —dijo entonces, cuando la puerta se cerró tras Percy. Hermione miró de un lado a otro, totalmente asombrada. Aquella cocina era más grande que el gran comedor de la escuela, _mucho más grande_.

Allí había siete elfos preparando el almuerzo. Ninguno levantó la vista de su tarea para mirar quién había entrado en la estancia. La joven Gryffindor sintió pena por ellos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían allí, esclavizados? Aquello era totalmente injusto.

Después de volver sobre sus pasos, y antes de subir las escaleras que daban a la planta principal, el elfo les mostró una pequeña habitación incrustada en la pared del oscuro pasillo.

—Aquí están todos los productos de limpieza para mantener la casa decente para el amo. Vito no debería hacer suposiciones, pero Vito piensa que a quien se le ordenará limpiar la casa será a usted, señorita.

Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra. Ella también lo pensaba.

Luego, subieron en silencio por las escaleras y recorrieron las estancias de una en una. Se les mostraron los cuartos de baño de los señores, así como los cuchitriles destinados al aseo del servicio. Parecían no haber destinado ni cinco galeones a esos baños. Después, pasaron a una gran habitación con una inmensa mesa de roble en el centro de la misma y sillas acolchadas que tenían pinta de ser bastante cómodas. El elfo les informó que aquel era el comedor, donde se les debía servir las comidas a los amos a las horas que dispusieran. Otra habitación en la otra punta de la casa fue la denominada sala de estar. Una luminosa gran estancia repleta de mullidos sofás y sillones donde el elfo comentó que al amo le gustaba tomar el té allí, por las mañanas… Pero Hermione todavía recordaba aquel lugar como el sitio oscuro y muerto donde se había sentido humillada y deshonrada. De repente, allí donde tenía grabado que su sangre era inmunda, pareció doler. Hermione no supo si aquel dolor había sido provocado por volver a la estancia donde había sido maltratada por Bellatrix, o por el hecho de que recordaba con total exactitud la manera en que Draco la había mirado, tendida en el suelo bajo aquella mujer, gritando de dolor, con unas lágrimas de impotencia recorriendo sus mejillas y muriendo en sus labios... Justo donde él una vez había posado los suyos en un arranque de lujuria, mordiéndolos, besándolos con furia… El rubio no había movido un dedo para ayudarla. Simplemente había optado por quedarse de pie junto a ellas, observando la escena con una expresión impasible, casi muerta.

La castaña se apresuró a seguir al elfo fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes hasta su habitación, un pequeño cuartillo de color gris con un colchón viejo y sucio en el suelo. Tenía una pequeña ventana con barrotes en ella, pero estaba tan alta que Hermione dudaba que pudiera asomarse alguna vez. La habitación de Percy estaba cerca de la suya, por lo que la muchacha sintió de repente una sensación de gratitud al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando el viejo elfo volvió a cerrar las puertas, observó cómo unas grandes cerraduras de hierro ocupaban gran parte de las mismas, y dudaba mucho que se les fuera a ofrecer las llaves de sus propios cuartos, que por supuesto nada tenían que ver con los aposentos de los señores, que eran amplias habitaciones repletas de lujo y comodidad allá donde miraras.

—Os llevaré frente al amo —dijo el elfo cuando terminaron el tour por la mansión.

Aquella visita les había llevado, al menos, una hora larga. Sin embargo, poco tardaron en llegar a la última habitación, donde supuestamente estaría el hombre de la casa.

El elfo llamó a la puerta tímidamente con los nudillos, como si temiera haber interrumpido algún asunto importante de su amo.

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose en el interior, y unos pasos firmes acercándose al otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se abrió.  
Hermione había esperado encontrarse frente a ese hombre de cabellera rubia y mirada altiva, al que todos conocían como Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue con la mirada de aquel muchacho de ojos grises que tantas veces tuvo que evitar en sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Aquel muchacho que fue el primero y el último en hacerle el amor, aquel que había dejado un boquete abierto en su corazón en el momento en que la hizo bajar de las nubes y darse de bruces con la realidad.

Draco miró con una expresión de indiferencia las manos entrelazadas de aquel Weasley y la chica que una vez había sido la peor equivocación de su vida. Después, hizo una mueca de asco mientras les invitaba a entrar, cerrándole la puerta al elfo en las narices.

—Os pediría encarecidamente que, bajo mi techo, evitaseis mostrar esos signos de… cariño —dijo el rubio, tajante.

Hermione separó su mano de la de Percy bruscamente, sin entender muy bien aquel sentimiento de culpa que acababa de embargarle, como el infiel al que pillan acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amante sobre la cama de un viejo motel de carretera.  
Intentando borrar esa sensación de su cabeza, Hermione desvió la mirada a diferentes puntos de aquel no tan pequeño despacho. La habitación estaba lujosamente amueblada, y sobre sus suelos de madera oscura se hallaban alfombras de un color un tono más claro.

—Bien. Como habréis podido apreciar, yo soy el nuevo hombre de esta casa. Mi difunto padre dio la vida por dejarme de legado el mundo mágico en el que vivimos hoy… —Draco se pasó una mano por su fino pelo antes de continuar—. Os preguntaréis por qué he decidido gastar dinero en ustedes. Fácil. Esta casa necesita muchas manos, y cuáles mejores que las de tus amigos…

Hermione soltó un leve resoplido, pero Draco decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Obviamente, quería un Weasley entre mis empleados, por la simple razón de que estáis acostumbrados a servir, no a ser servidos —confesó el rubio, acercándose lentamente a la pareja, que lo miraban desconfiados—. Debo admitir que me decepcionó un poco el hecho de que me dijeran que _mi Weasel particular_ había muerto en la batalla… Pero supongo que tú también puedes serme útil. Tus tareas serán las de un mayordomo. Recibir a las visitas con buenos modales, servirnos las comidas con puntualidad, sernos leal a la familia Malfoy… Así como estar a nuestra entera disposición todos los días del año, a todas horas —Draco se paró frente a Hermione, que miraba al suelo con el corazón en un puño—. En cuanto a ti… Tenemos asuntos que resolver en privado, ¿no te parece?

Percy giró la cabeza y miró extrañado a la muchacha que parecía a punto de entrar en parada cardíaca de los nervios. Draco, a su vez, lo miró a él.

—Lárgate —espetó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se marchara.

Pero Percy no se movió del sitio. En lugar de eso, miró con firmeza al rubio.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima —le advirtió, pasando por alto el hecho de que ahora Draco era la autoridad.

—No te preocupes —respondió éste, restándole importancia al asunto—. Ya lo hice una vez, y a ella pareció gustarle.

Dicho aquello, y antes de que Percy pudiera reaccionar, Draco apuntó con su varita al pelirrojo y lo hizo volar hacia la puerta, que se abrió para dejarle paso. El muchacho cayó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo del pasillo, y la puerta se cerró de inmediato con gran estrépito.

Draco volvió a girar la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con Hermione, que se sentía indefensa frente a aquella serpiente que no podía tramar nada bueno.

—¿Sabes? No me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca —dijo, acercándose mucho a ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin terminar de entender sus palabras.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Sí, seguro que te acuerdas —terció él, instándola a recordar.

—No sé de qué hablas —susurró ella, tomando por sorpresa a su nuevo amo, que se había mordido el labio inferior al escuchar su voz de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

—"Tú no tienes de eso… Sentimientos" —susurró él, repitiendo las palabras que una vez había escuchado de sus labios.

Pareció ablandar la expresión de su rostro. Tomó con delicadeza el brazo marcado de Hermione y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la cicatriz, haciéndola estremecer levemente. Ella desvió sus ojos de aquella palabra perfilada en su piel hacia el rostro de la única persona a la que había amado y odiado con la misma intensidad y a la vez.

Parecía tranquilo, sosegado. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él decidió levantar la mirada y clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Tenías razón —dijo, pasándole una mano de porcelana por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo con suavidad—. Yo no tenía sentimientos.

Acto seguido, enredó la mano libre entre el alborotado pelo de la muchacha y acercó su rostro lentamente al suyo, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar las pequeñas manchas rojas que habían decidido colorear sus mejillas y ocultar momentáneamente las pecas a las que se había aferrado mientras hacían el amor, en un intento de no pensar en que lo que estaba haciendo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Él ya sabía que aquello era una locura, que estaba mal, se mirara por donde se mirara. Fue por eso por lo que decidió ponerle punto y final a aquel absurdo en cuanto ambos terminaron de amarse bajo la luz de aquella luna, que no volvió a brillar tan fuerte desde esa noche.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y tuvieron la sensación de que no había pasado ni el tiempo ni la guerra. Volvieron a quitarse los prejuicios y dejaron a sus labios fundirse en uno sólo otra vez.

De repente, Draco se separó un poco de su amada para confesarle aquello que llevaba atormentándolo desde que se separaron.

—He buscado estos labios en los de una veintena de mujeres —susurró, observando divertido cómo ella fruncía el entrecejo ante aquella revelación—. Pero ya sabes cómo soy, no me conformo con segundas marcas… Y aunque me pese admitirlo, tú eres la original.


End file.
